Seul dans le noir Préambule revisté
by TP et DC
Summary: J'ai eu envie de réécrire le préambule de la fanfic de DC.... voilà ce que ça donne !


Série : Gundam Wing je crois...

Auteur : TP-la-voleuse-qui-a-piqué-l'histoire-de-DC-avec-son-consentement !

Genre : comme pour l'original : POV Duo, OOC, songfic ("j'en rêve encore de Gérald de Palmas), angst, etc...

Disclaimer : pas à moi ! ni les perso, ni l'histoire ni la chanson... snif

Commentaires : oui je sais c'est pas bien de voler mais vous inquiétez pas j'ai demandé la permission de l'auteur ! (un flingue sur la tempe c'est très convaincant ! meuh nan ! j'plaisante !). En fait j'ai entendu cette chanson à la radio peu après avoir lu la fanfic de DC (alias Shamandalie) "Seul dans le noir" et j'ai trouvé que ça collait bien au préambule alors... voilà le résultat ! laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Seul dans le noir

Préambule revisité

C'est un jour comme les autres. Il fait beau. Les oiseaux chantent. Je suis heureux comme d'habitude. Je rentre à la planque après avoir fait quelques courses et j'affiche toujours ce sourire que tout le monde croit naturel chez moi. Personne n'a deviné que ce n'est pas le vrai moi qui sourit comme ça. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Après tout, nous avons d'autres préoccupations avec la guerre et tout le reste. Pourtant j'aurais bien aimé que quelqu'un le sache. J'aurais bien aimé ne pas avoir à me cacher ne serait-ce qu'avec une seule personne. J'aurais aimé pouvoir être naturel avec quelqu'un. Pouvoir parler de mon passé, de ma souffrance en toute liberté. Mais je ne le peux pas. Je ne peux pas aller voir un des autres pilotes et lui déballer ma vie comme ça, sans prévenir. Même avec Quatre je ne peux pas. D'ailleurs je me demande s'il se doute de quelque chose avec son empathie... mais bon, vu que je ne sais pas trop comment ça marche c'est peut-être normal qu'il ne se soit rendu compte de rien. Et puis des fois j'arrive même à me convaincre moi-même que ça va alors... Il faut juste que j'attende la fin de cette guerre...

_Encore un effort_

Juste faire un effort pour continuer à paraître joyeux jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit finie... juste un effort pour remonter le moral des troupes...

_Quelques mois suffiront_

Je suis sûr que dans quelques mois à peine nous n'auront plus à nous battre... ou plutôt je n'aurai plus à me battre...

_Je suis presque mort_

Je vais bientôt mourir. Cette évidence m'a frappé il y a peu. Comment pourrais-je continuer à me battre ainsi et toujours m'en sortir ? Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible.

_Quelques mois et c'est bon_

Plus que quelques mois à tenir. Plus que quelques mois faire le rigolo. Ensuite, je rejoindrai le Royaume des Morts. J'en suis convaincu.

Je suis de retour à l'appartement qui nous sert de planque pour l'instant. je me débarrasse des sacs plastiques et annonce mon retour par un « Coucou je suis rentré !» aussi joyeux que possible mais personne ne me répond... peut-être qu'il ne sont pas là ? Ce serait trop beau pour être vrai... Je m'affale sur le canapé avec un soupir. Je n'ai pas le courage de faire semblant aujourd'hui. Semblant d'être heureux. Semblant de ne pas ressentir ce que je ressens... Semblant de ne pas être blessé par l'indifférence du Soldat Parfait...

_Supprimer les traces la moindre trace_

Effacer toute trace de mes sentiments dans mon comportement envers lui.

Ne pas lui montrer que je l'aime...

Ne lui montrer que...

_Ce qu'il reste de candeur_

... ce qu'il a laissé de mes rêves, de mon innocence, des espoirs fous que j'entretenais.

Je ne peux pas lui en parler. Il ne pourrait pas comprendre. Comment pourrait-il savoir ce qu'est l'amour alors qu'il a...

_Un morceau de glace à la place du cœur _?

Non bien sûr je ne ferais que me ridiculiser devant lui si j'essayais de lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui. Je sais que je n'ai rien à attendre de lui... et pourtant...

_Même si je m'améliore_

_Oh j'en rêve encore_

Je ne peux pas l'empêcher de venir hanter mes nuits. J'ai depuis longtemps compris que mes rêves étaient irréalisables et je me suis fait une raison. Mais ils continuent à venir me torturer, à me faire miroiter des choses que je sais impossibles.

_Même cassé ivre mort_

J'ai tout essayé. Les somnifères, l'alcool, tout ! Mais rien à faire. Je ne peux pas passer une seule nuit sans rêver de lui...

_J'en rêve encore_

_Encore, encore_

Je ne peux rien faire contre ça.

Mais un bruit interrompt mes réflexions. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Comme... un petit cri... Il y a quelqu'un dans l'appartement ? Qui est-ce ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas répondu quand je rentré ? Ça vient d'une chambre...

Je m'approche. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, que la curiosité est un vilain défaut etc mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je colle l'oreille contre la porte... Ces bruits... c'est comme...

Je n'y tiens plus. Je me penche, regarde par le trou de la serrure... et regrette tout de suite ma curiosité.

De là, je vois parfaitement le lit défait et les deux corps nus enlacés dessus.

Trowa et Heero.

Ensemble.

Mon instinct de survie me hurle de m'éloigner, de ne pas regarder ça mais je reste pétrifié devant cette scène. Pétrifié par le visage de Heero qui s'illumine sous les carresses de Trowa. Pétrifié par le bonheur que je peux lire dans ses yeux. Un bonheur dont je suis totalement exclu.

Je n'en peux plus. Je me relève et me précipite vers le canapé pour m'effondrer dessus.

Oublier. C'est tout ce que je veux désormais. Oublier ce que j'ai vu. Oublier la douleur. Oublier Heero. Oublier l'amour que je lui porte.

_Ne plus rien sentir_

Comme j'aimerais pouvoir effacer tous mes sentiments. Devenir un peu comme toi...

_Inconscient, minéral_

Inconscient du mal que tu me fais, aussi froid et insensible que la pierre.

_Plus le moindre désir_

Ne rien vouloir. Faire ce que l'on me dit de faire tout simplement. Ne plus te vouloir.

_Plus de peur ni de mal_

Ne plus avoir peur de ton regard sur moi, de ce que tu peux penser de moi. Ne plus essayer de faire en sorte que tu m'aimes.

Ne plus ressentir cette douleur au plus profond de mon coeur...

- Duo ?

Je bondis. Le Soldat Parfait est devant moi, toujours aussi froid. Avec moi en tout cas. Je lui lance sur mon ton joyeux habituel pour ne pas qu'il sache à quel point je souffre à cause de lui :

- Ah je t'avais pas entendu Hee-chan ! Ca va ?

- Hn. Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ?

- Quelques minutes. J'ai posé les courses sur la table. Ya que Trowa et toi ici ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Maintenant il va se douter de quelque chose. Mais, comme ça arrive souvent, mes paroles ont été plus rapides que ma pensée. Peut-être qu'au fond, je veux qu'il sache que je sais. Peut-être que je veux qu'il souffre lui aussi... Mais après tout pourquoi en souffrirait-il ? Il n'y a aucune raison à ça... alors... alors je ne sais pas pourquoi...

- Quatre et Wufei sont partis inspecter une usine hors de la ville, dit-il.

Je sais qu'il sait que je sais. Je peux le voir dans ses yeux bien qu'il n'ait pas changer d'expression. je le connais trop bien. En tout cas je le croyais. Oh bien sûr il n'en dira rien. Pourquoi parlerait-il de ça alors qu'il ne parle de rien à part des missions ? Il fait comme si de rien n'était et, se retournant, prend la direction de la chambre.

- Je vous ai vus.

Je n'ai rien pu faire. Ces mots sont sortis tous seuls. Il s'arrête. Est-ce qu'il a deviné combien cette découverte me fait souffrir ? Apparemment pas. Il se contente d'un haussement d'épaule avant de retourner dans la chambre. Je me laisse de nouveau tomber sur le canapé. J'ai mal et il ne l'a pas compris. Ou, pire, il n'en a rien a faire... je me mords les lèvres pour m'empêcher de hurler ma douleur.

¤¤¤¤

Le temps a passé. Quelques jours à peine mais qui m'ont parus durer une éternité. Je ne peux plus supporter de vous savoir ensemble. Je ne peux tout simplement plus supporter cette douleur qui semble ne jamais devoir s'atténuer un tant soit peu. Tous les gestes et les regards que vous échangez me sont une véritable torture, pire même que toutes celles que Oz pourrait inventer. C'est tout simplement au-dessus de mes forces. Alors...

Alors je suis venu ici. Près du canal. J'aime cet endroit. Si calme. Même le bruit des gens qui s'y promènent et des enfants qui s'amusent semble calme. Il ne faut pas croire que j'agis sur un coup de tête. Bien au contraire. Pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai pas cessé de réfléchir à tout ça. Jours et nuits...

_Mais même si je m'améliore_

C'est vrai que je me suis amélioré. Maintenant, je peux y penser sans avoir envie de tout casser. Sans avoir envie de tuer Trowa et de haïr Heero...

_Oh j'en rêve encore_

Contre ça, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Comment pourrais-je m'empêcher de rêver de vous ? J'en fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits... Bien sûr personne ne le sait, non, j'ai depuis longtemps appris à cacher ma souffrance. Alors je rêve, je me réveille en sursaut et je n'ai même pas la consolation de me dire que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Alors je pleure en silence, seul dans mon lit froid pendant que vous êtes ensemble...

_Même en sachant que j'ai tort_

Je le sais bien que je devrais en parler. Ne pas garder tout ça pour moi. Quatre pourrait sans doute m'aider. Mais je ne peux tout simplement pas. Je n'ai même pas réussi à dire à Heero que je l'aimais quand il était encore seul alors maintenant... c'est impossible.

_Oh j'en rêve encore_

C'est tout ce qu'il me reste désormais : des rêves. Irréalisables. Des rêves d'amour qui me font plus mal que toutes les blessures corporelles.

Plus mal que la lame que je me suis enfoncée dans le ventre.

_Vivant mais mort_

Je sais que je suis toujours vivant même si mon coeur est mort ce jour-là, quand je vous ai vus ensemble pour la première fois...

_N'être plus qu'un corps_

Un corps sans vie. Un cadavre vidé de son sang pour que mon coeur n'ai plus à le pomper. Qu'il puisse cesser de battre. Comme tous ceux que j'ai tués. Comme tous ceux qui sont morts à cause de moi.

_Que tout me soit égal_

Ne plus avoir à se soucier de ce qui se passe dans le monde extérieur, de cette guerre, des colonies. Ne plus me soucier de toi. Ne plus me soucier de vous.

_Plus de mal_

Ne plus souffrir à cause de tout ce que j'ai vécu, des gens qui sont morts autour de moi, par ma propre volonté ou non. Ne plus ressentir cette douleur dans mon coeur. Ne plus avoir mal de vous savoir ensemble.

_Et même si je m'améliore_

Oui je m'améliore : déjà, j'arrive à ne plus trop y penser, à me concentrer sur le couteau qui me déchire les entrailles. J'arrive presque à ne plus penser qu'à la mort...

_Ton absence qui me mord_

A l'image du métal qui mord dans ma chair, ton absence m'est une souffrance...

_Oh j'en rêve encore, encore_

Malgré tous mes efforts, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer que tu vas venir me sauver. Espérer que tout pourra recommencer comme avant... non : mieux qu'avant. Je rêve encore de quelque chose d'impossible. Mon esprit ne m'obéit plus. Je me souviens de choses que je voudrais oublier...

_Ton départ et mes remords_

Le jour où tu es parti dans une mission qui aurait pu très mal tourner parce que j'étais blessé et que Quatre m'a empêché de t'accompagner. si tu savais à quel point je m'en suis voulu quand tu es rentré épuisé, couvert d'un sang qui ne t'appartenais qu'à moitié... et que je n'ai rien pu faire pôur t'aider...

_Oh j'en rêve encore_

J'en ai fait des cauchemars pendant longtemps et parfois ils me réveillent encore la nuit.

Mais surtout, l'image que je voudrais effacer à tout jamais de ma mémoire et qui revient me hanter dans mes derniers instants de vie...

_Son corps à lui dans ton corps_

Votre étreinte passionnée... si on m'avait dit qu'un jour j'utiliserai ce mot-là pour parler de Trowa et toi, j'aurais éclaté de rire. Mais maintenant que c'est devenu réalité, je n'arrive même plus à rire. Je n'en ai de toute façon plus la force. Je ne peux même pas me tenir debout... je tombe dans le canal...

_Oh j'en crève encore_

Mourir... oublier...

_Encore, encore, encore_

Encore quelques instants et je ne souffrirai plus. Désolé les gars mais c'était la seule solution... ne vous en faites pas pour moi s'il vous plaît. J'ai l'habitude d'être seul. Seul dans mes combats. Seul dans ma douleur. Seul dans ma vie.

Seul dans le noir...


End file.
